


Chronicle of Memories

by AbeldemNerds



Category: Abeldem
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeldemNerds/pseuds/AbeldemNerds





	Chronicle of Memories

Eudora scanned the strange city of Abeldem and its people, glancing at a small photograph in her hand illuminated only by the soft blue glow of the street lights, dimmed to simulate night time for a city that never saw the sun. "Huh... he's supposed to be here..."

Though, Eudora supposed that she was less focused on finding the boy than she should be. She found this whole place to be rather distracting. Angels, demons, humans, and various other races that she couldn't even name all walked the streets, passing each other as if they all belonged in the same place. The people were friendly, and would often wave at her as they passed. A few had stopped to ask if she was lost. Although the sentiment was appreciated, she would never show it and instead rebuked all of their offers of assistance.

She was, after all, only here to pick up a child then return. Eudora looked back to the photograph, again scanning the crowd for the boy. Honestly, he'd already kept her waiting an hour past the agreed upon time for the meeting. (Although she herself had only arrived ten minutes ago.)

She sighed, trying to keep her annoyance in check. She knew that part of her irritation with him stemmed from the fact that his existence proved that Father had not remained faithful to Mother, and thus stirring conflict within the household. It had been centuries since the Kendrick family had been so divided. Now, with the bastard child's mother dead, Father was duty bound to care for him.

Eudora pocketed the photograph. She was done with waiting.

She extended her aura, feeling the presence of everyone around her. She had long memorized the feel of every Kendrick aura, and although each were different, they all shared certain similarities. Feeling nothing of interest, Eudora further stretched her senses to encompass at least half the city.

A small, dark aura came to her attention. It was faint which impressed her. The child had already figured out how to hide his presence to some degree.

Ceasing her search, she made her way through the city towards the location of the child. He hadn't been moving when she checked, making finding him not all that difficult. She found herself in a park, standing in front of a rather large tree. She inspected it lightly before taking a single leap to land on a branch about midway up the tree, surprising its current occupant.

"What the-" the child exclaimed, but was cut off when he lost his grip and fell off the branch. Eudora raised an eyebrow, watching as the child hit the ground.

She frowned when he did not rise immediately. A fall from this height should be nothing. She jumped down and landed next to him, slightly concerned when she saw that he seemed to be struggling for breath.

"What ails you, child?" she asked, only to received a glare in return as he sat up.

After a coughing fit subsided, the child watched Eudora carefully. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" she parroted. "A fall like that should be nothing to you."

He glared daggers at her. "It's none of your business."

"Fine," she shrugged, "You're Nigel, correct?"

"...Yes."

"Good. My name is Eudora Kendrick, and I'm here to take you to your new home."

"I don't want to," he snapped.

She kicked him (lightly, for her at least), sending his small frame flying into a nearby tree. "Look here, brat," she spat, "I came all the way here to get your stupid ass when I could care less about what happens to a little bastard like you. You should feel grateful that my Father is gracious enough to extend his kindness to even you, despite knowing that you had a whore for a mother. Make anymore trouble for me and I'm taking you home in a body bag."

Nigel had been slow to rise from the place Eudora had thrown him. He listened to her tirade with an exasperated expression that didn't exactly fit the image of a small child being yelled at. "Well now I'm definitely not going with you."

"Why you little-"

Eudora jumped to make a grab for him, but the child was surprisingly agile. He evaded her grasp and dove behind one of the nearby bushes. She followed him, but to her slight astonishment, he was no longer anywhere in sight.

She frowned. It would have been impossible for him to move so quickly without being seen unless he possessed some sort of teleportation ability. She groaned, trying to think on what she had been told about the child's mother.

The Kendrick bloodline was, strictly speaking, a bloodline of demons that had no hereditary abilities or elemental affiliation, but rather worked to enhance abilities. So, say a demoness with control over water, an ability she inherited from one of her parents and would pass to her child, married and had children with a Kendrick that controlled fire. Their children would, mostly likely, posses control over water, but it would manifest much stronger in the children than in the mother because of the father's blood. However since they posses Kendrick blood their ability would not be passed down, meaning that whatever ability the child possessed must be inherited from his mother or his own.

Unfortunately, Eudora knew little to nothing about her Father's concubine, so her knowledge wouldn't help her get the edge on a teleporting brat.

She stood, brushing her pants off. "Well now. Body bag it is."


End file.
